


Prestige

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Sexual Tension, Two tops trying to make a bottom, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: Both Katya and Sharon want to fool around, but neither of them like to bottom.OR: sexual tension is resolved in the best possible way





	Prestige

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was inspired by a comment on my last fic, so shoutout to you. Ya'll can always request ideas or pairings if you like <3 hope you enjoy!

Katya slammed the heavy bathroom door behind her and pushed Sharon up against the cold,graffitied wall. The music playing in the dark club was pulsating around them, bass audible from outside in the square area. Sharon grinned devilishly as Katya leaned in and kissed her roughly. The kiss was intense, all moaning and snarling and gnashing teeth, like they were animals. Katya's gloved hands tightened around her wrists, pinning them to her sides and rendering her practically immobile. This was exactly what Sharon had hoped for, exactly what she craved. 

This, like everything between them, was a carefully orchestrated competition, both of them trying to assert dominance while still giving the other what they wanted. They'd never done anything like this before, only a few sloppy drunk kisses and sneaky gropes onstage. Of course, she'd expected it to boil over just like this (and maybe fantasised about it a few times) and was satisfied by the look of things. Neither of them really liked to bottom, as they constantly joked about to each other, so tonight was to be a competition. Who could hold out the longest before caving in?

Katya pulled away, attaching onto the older woman's neck and trailing harsh kisses down the sensitive skin.  
"You like my show?" Katya asked against her throat. Sharon nodded, suppressing a moan as Katya's tongue flicked against her Adam's apple. She thought back to Katya's performance, the way the blonde had kept glancing back at her to make sure she was watching before running her hands down her thighs, wiggling her hips and of course landing a few slow splits. Sharon had been rock hard the entire time.

Katya looked up at her with a smug grin, red lips curled up in satisfaction. Something snapped inside Sharon. How dare Katya get away with dominating her like this? As suddenly as she'd done it, Sharon flipped them over so that Katya was shoved unceremoniously against the wooden door, her eyes widening in surprise. Sharon reached up and curled a hand around her neck, squeezing ever so lightly so that Katya gasped.   
"Not so proud now, are you?" Sharon almost hissed, pressing a rough kiss to Katya's lips.   
"Fuck off, Needles. You know you couldn't top me if you tried." Katya laughed, successfully pushing Sharon off her.  
"Is that a challenge?" Sharon taunted, narrowing her eyes in questioning and folding her arms.   
"I don't bottom, but if that's how you want to play..." Katya grinned. 

They stared at each other for a long time, not breaking eye contact until Sharon grabbed the back of her head and crashed their lips together, pulling her in for one last rough kiss. This time, Katya let her push her tongue into her mouth and lick around the inside tentatively. The whole situation was so erotic that Katya was thanking God that she wasn't tucked under her dress. Sharon was the first to pull away, stepping back and unlocking the stall door. 

She stood in front of the mirror, cleaning up her dark lipstick before turning back to Katya.   
"Meet me outside when you're ready. I'll call a cab."   
And with that, she was gone, leaving Katya stunned and silent.

\------------------------------------------

The taxi ride had the most unspoken sexual tension of any enclosed space Katya had ever experienced. The driver was blaring some trap song and bobbing his head along to the music, successfully ignoring the two crossdressers eyefucking in his back seat. Sharon's hand crept up Katya's pale thigh, massaging the skin with her cold fingertips. Sharon always seemed to be cold, even in heated taxis or packed nightclubs. I guess it comes with being dead.

Katya looked over at Sharon's smirking face. She was staring straight ahead, trying and failing to be subtle with her hand up the other girl's skirt. The music was loud enough to cover her voice, so Katya leaned over to her.   
"Can I help you, ma'am? You can't exactly ride my dick in the backseat of this taxicab."   
Sharon snorted, but didn't move her hand.  
"I think we've established that it'll be you riding my dick, sweet heart."   
Sharon's face was the picture of a bratty child who was trying to get away with something, complete with a sly smile and half-lidded eyes.  
"Oh, we did? Must have missed it. Sorry to disappoint you, babe." Katya bested. She put her hand on top of Sharon's and lifted it away, placing it down on the space between them. Sharon raised her eyebrows, glancing over at the blonde. The cab seemed to pull up at Sharon's house at the perfect moment and the two practically dived out of the vehicle, darting to her front door. 

Katya ran her hands down Sharon's hips from behind, resting them on her cinched waist and kissing her neck as she turned the key in the lock. 

As the door opened, Sharon grabbed Katya's leather-clad hand and tugged her into a room, pushing her down on a soft bed and flicking on a lamp. Sharon straddled her thighs and pinned her hands above her head proudly as her other hand wandered down Katya's body. It explored her padded hips, breasts and thighs, all the while kissing along her collarbone. Katya wiggled helplessly, groaning as she felt her cock hardening under her layers of underwear and pantyhose. 

Sharon sealed her into another kiss, this time tugging on her lip with her teeth and making it hurt just right. Katya let out a whimper- an actual whimper!- and pressed her lips together immediately after. Unfortunately, Sharon heard and smirked at her dauntingly.   
"You like that?" She asked as she moved up to Katya's crotch and grinded down. Katya gasped, refusing to give her the satisfaction of hearing her moan. 

Suddenly, Katya ripped her hands out of Sharon's grip and sat up, cradling the other girl's thighs. Sharon was now sat in Katya's lap, still grinding down onto her. Katya kissed her, slipping her hand down her stomach to cup her bulge. Sharon gasped against her lips, letting out a hum of pleasure when Katya squeezed slightly.   
"Aw, does the baby feel good?" Katya mocked, fake pouting at her. Sharon glared at her and bit her bottom lip again, harder this time, so that the tiniest bit of blood blossomed on her painted face. 

"Wanna get down on your knees for me? Suck my cock like you so want to?" Katya whispered in her ear. Before she could come up with a sarcastic remark, an idea sprouted in Sharon's mind. She nodded quickly and wriggled down to the ground, pulling up Katya's dress and removing her tights and underwear. Katya leaned back leisurely, leaning on her elbows and smiling at the prospect of winning. 

Sharon took Katya's hard cock in her hand and licked it gingerly, hearing the blonde girl wince and gasp. She kept going, down along the shaft until she started to suck, wrapping her black lips around her cock and bobbing her head up and down slowly.   
"F-fuck! Faster!" Katya growled as she pulled on Sharon's dark wig. Sharon knew what she was doing. 

She kept her slow pace, sucking tantalisingly slowly and often pausing to keep licking at the head and kiss at her thighs. Soon, Katya was right on the edge, desperate to come.   
"Sh-sharon! Please, fuck. Don't stop. What... what are you doing?" 

Sharon grinned up at her from her spot on her knees.   
"Oh, does baby want to come? The only way my little girl gets to come is if she's getting fucked."   
Katya's mouth dropped open in shock.   
"You f-fucking bitch." Katya groaned. Sharon hovered just above her hard cock, precum dribbling out humiliatingly as Sharon's warm breath ghosted over her.

"What's it gonna be?"   
Katya rolled her eyes.   
"Fuck me." She mumbled, refusing to meet her eyes.   
"I'm sorry, what? What was that?" Sharon cupped her ear and leaned in. The bitch knew how to put on a show.   
"I said fuck me! I'm asking for it. Just, god! Get me off already, cunt!" Katya exclaimed. 

Sharon smiled, all teeth and bright eyes and stood up, removing everything from the waist down and leaving her cock hanging right in front of Katya's face. She looked up at her.   
"Well? Hands and knees, bitch." Sharon ordered. 

As much as she hated to admit it, Sharon's words were turning her on. There was a small, embarrassing part of her that craved being used, being degraded. Katya shuffled around so she was crouched, back arched, with her ass on display for Sharon. She felt lubed fingers prod against her hole and slowly push in, ripping a moan out of the blonde's throat.   
"Look at you, taking it like that!" Sharon gasped as she pumped her fingers in and out slowly. "I think you get fucked more than you let on, hm?" 

Katya knew Sharon would never forget this. It could be twenty years later and the fucking bitch would still shuffle over and say 'Hey! Remember that time you let me fuck your ass?'. But the years of jokes seemed nonexistent to Katya as Sharon's long, slim fingers pushed in and out of her perfectly. Soon, she was pulling them out and wiping the moisture on Katya's ass like she owned her. Katya blushed, but said nothing. Sharon's hand came down on her ass cheek sharply, making the girl gasp and whine. 

"Such a good girl for me." Sharon muttered. She felt Sharon's cock lining up with her entrance and she held her breath in anticipation. All at once, Sharon's cock was filling her up and slowly dragging out. Katya felt every second like an eternity, bathing in the pleasure. Soon, she worked up a rhythm, slamming her hips against her and driving her cock deeper and deeper while Katya moaned and cried out. 

Sharon's fingers dug into Katya's hips as she used her, fucking her with intensity she usually reserved for hatefucks. She loved hearing Katya fall apart underneath her, unable to control her moans and cries of pleasure. Soon, Katya was gasping, trying to fuck herself on Sharon's length. Sharon reached around and took Katya's cock in her hand, swiping along the head and rubbing her off quickly.   
"Oh! Oh, my god! Fuck!" Katya cried out. And suddenly she was coming, she trembled against Sharon and gripped at the black bedsheets, balling them up in her fists. She sighed as relaxation washed over her and she untensed. Sharon thrusted a few more times lazily before groaning and pulling out, coming on Katya's smooth back and letting it drip down her thighs. Sharon kissed her there, hugging her torso and turning Katya around so that they were lay next to each other. As they caught their breath, Sharon let out a laugh. Katya looked over at her.   
"You don't bottom, huh?"  
"Shut the fuck up."


End file.
